


Lucina and The Slime

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: And eventual mindfuck, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ears and Nose too, Every hole is fucked by the slime monster, Inflation, It REALLY is Multiple Penetrations, Like it literally goes in every hole, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Penetration, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Slime, Tentacles, Urethral Play, all the way through, it doesn't get gory though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lucina hears that there's a monster inside the bath house. Both her and Robin are about to find out in the least favorable of moments.AKA, "Lucina gets the brains fucked out of her by a goddamn slime monster."





	Lucina and The Slime

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so perverted and gross that I can only post it anonymously.

It was so late at night when she finally finished doing her rounds around the barracks, even though she didn't really have to, she wanted that for her own peace of mind. As a warrior princess, she didn't like others to look after her too much, not when she wanted to do as much as possible to ensure people's safety. And besides, she didn't find what she's been looking for.

There was a bath house at the edge of the camp, it's been lately occupied by her father's army, though it's been only used by some people since the rumors of ghosts inhabiting it have spread throughout the men, even though many times they've ensured no revenants or risen wandering around. Apparently, ghosts were on an entirely different level. Still, it didn't explain all the strange happenings she's heard about the bath house.

The place was nice and ample, in most of places it'd be a luxury to be able to use such a clean and pretty sauna. Lucina entered, seeing that there was still some steam coming out of the place. Might as well go to check in again before going to sleep, it was still the women's turn to use it.

There was only one woman inside, Robin, her father's tactician; her white long hair was down and floating over the warm waters of the blue tiled pool. The space was large enough to even swim a little. Lucina made herself be known by making sound. Robin turned around, pink in the face and widened her questioning eyes.

"You don't mind, do you?" the white haired woman asked.

Lucina shrugged. "Don't rise, milady. I will accompany you." To that, Robin was put at rest, submerging her skinny body back to the waters. "Haven't you heard? They say it's been… unsafe to bathe alone."

"Onlookers?" Robin questioned.

"I heard it's more like strange animals. The other day, Mother told me that she felt something strong pull at her foot when she tried to get out of the waters."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, fortunately she was only startled. Anyhow, I scouted the area several times and found nothing."

"So this is why you're bathing this late?"

Lucina tilted her head. "Could ask the same of you."

"I always stay up late and I'm always the only one in the bathing room when I use it. I think I like it better this way, there's less chances of some clueless fool accidentally walking on me."

"How does anyone 'accidentally' walk onto someone bathing?"

"… You have no idea."

Robin turned aroung again back at her resting stance upon the edge of the pool.

She did hear it from Noire that it had to be some sort of monster that made its body out of water, as improbable as it sounded. Could be just some sorcerer using magic to enchant the water as their bad idea of a joke. Lucina came here more often after hearing her mother's story, hoping that she'd catch the perpretator on the act. It was one thing to play a prank on someone at the barracks, but doing it on the bath house was taking it too far.

Robin... could she be the one? Didn't strike her as the heavy prankster type, but one never knew.

Lucina had to finally rid off her clothes and undergarments to stop looking suspicious. Her naked skin was hit with the warmth of the steam, the waters were so inviting and she probably needed to relax anyway. As she sat into the warm pool of hot spring, she immediately felt her worries starting to melt away, sighing softly.

It was nice when she didn't carry any armor or weapon, as much as she hated to feel vulnerable, she found comfort on having no physical burden to weigh her down. It was nice to bathe somewhere so safe and warm.

She looked again at Robin, still giving her back to the princess, as if she'd forgotten she was there at all. Lucina didn't want to watch over the tactician all the time, but it was hard when she was still expecting anything to happen anytime... and the view wasn't that bad either.

She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the rest of her head to sink into the waters, finding how the tension of hyper vigilance dissipated momentarily, the pleasantness sent shivers down her spine.

As she rubbed her arms and shoulders quietly, she started to notice how oddly the water underneath moved. It was supposed to be moving towards Robin, but beneath Lucina's thighs, the current softly moved the opposite direction.

And before she could make sense of this abnormality, a firm gush of water roughly slid past her crotch, knocking her body back.

"W-wHAT—?!" the princess jumped as she yelped, frantically moving away from the spot. Robin turned around, seemingly alarmed.

"Lucina, what's wrong?"

"S-something touched me! I think it's a—Ahh!"

Again she felt something gush at her body, this time like some sort of grip locking on her ankle and yanking Lucina back into the center of the pool. She was certain that she saw movement mound beneath the surface, but nothing visible through the clear waters. However, she was too panicked by the growing feeling of something large and strong coiling around her legs.

It all happened too fast, as she tried to kick it off, she felt her lower body getting surrounded by some sort of dense gelatinous mass and watched with despair how it rose her body over the pool towering above Robin with ease.

The thing was indeed made of water, or at least something slightly denser. Lucina couldn't find a way to wrestle it off her, Robin had rapidly left the water and ran around while analyzing the disturbing situation.

"Hang on, I'll find some help!"

"ROBIN, NO, WAIT!"

Robin just wasn't fast enough. What appeared to be a tentacle of slime quickly grabbed her thin ankle and made her fall on her chest. In spite of getting dragged back to the pool, she put up a fight, but to no avail.

Lucina hadnt given up either, but the more of this thing crawled up her body, the harder it was to move her limbs. She realized that she needed to save her energy until she could find a way to get it off. Robin must've realized that too.

The princess tried to take deep breaths and cool her head, but she was taken aback with how the giant body of slime moved and became more invasive. For something made out of gelatin, it was surprisingly strong, as it slowly coerced Lucinas thighs to separate.

"R-robin! Please tell me you've thought of something!" she cried, struggling harder, the feeling of that thing pressing against her sex was making her sick in the stomach.

Robin, below her, was in a similar situation, albeit her body was lain in a far more vulnerable position on her back with her knees up... Since the slime was transparent blue, Lucina could clearly observe how Robin's legs were uncomfortably spread wide, showing her small vulva opening up. Her breathing was irregular and her face was red in exertion, but Lucina couldn't look away from what torments the tactician was being put through.

Even worse, Lucina could feel that the same was being done to her, and hearing Robin's shaky voice gasp wasn't making it better.

"I can't! I can't fight back!" Robin whined, gritting her teeth. Lucina could feel the watery-like blob parting her inner lips, touching and pressing all of her delicate skin without consideration of how uncomfortable it was. "We have no choice but to call for help!"

Lucina was strongly against the notion. The thought alone was too humiliating. What would it be if somebody came in and found both ladies getting defiled by a thing that wasn't even human? Her pride wouldn't let her live it down.

Before she could call out for help, Robin cried out as her head fell back. Lucina could suddenly observe through the translucent mass how her vaginal orifice was slowly opening. Whatever that thing was, it was entering the poor tactician; the princess' heart was pounding with fear, suddenly so aware of what else was to come.

She struggled harder, growling as she tried with all her strength to yank her arms out of the powerful grip of that blob. It seemed like it noticed how much Lucina fought, and thus started to move its mass further up her body, beginning to press harder against her groin, but Lucina didn't let that stop her. She started to notice that the more of this slime tried to contain her, the more if removed itself from Robin's body. The tactician was still shocked by the intrusion, but the visible tension in her face began to wither.

Finally, Lucina managed to pull one of her arms free, but the slimy monster was now over the half of her torso. "ROBIN, PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" she pleaded, as she watched the naked woman crawling away with shaky legs. Her hands were up in preparation to cast a spell. Lucina closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact.

Something sparkled in purple colors, and Lucina felt a little sick in spite of not being directly hit. The slime's hold seemed to lessen around her legs and waist, and for a moment, she sighed in relief, thinking how glad she was that it was over.

However, before she could begin to get away, the mass tensed around her body and too fast it begun to crawl away, taking Lucina along with it.

"NO! LUCINA!" Robin screamed, but Lucina was still too stunned by the spell and her prior struggle that she didn't have enough energy to even fight back as the slimy mass engulfed her completely and dragged her through one of the bath house's windows outside, at an abnormal speed it traveled to the woods.

And then she knew how screwed up she actually was, she couldn't even tell where it was taking her. Her vision inside that viscous mass was too blurry and stung horribly on her eyes, so she has no choice but to close them. She also couldn't breathe, so she had to count the time, hoping that she'd last enough to live by the time it stopped..

0-0-0

She was awakened by a prickling sensation that made her body jerk, she had no idea where she was and how long shes been out. It had to be some sort of small cave and had to be somewhere above the woods, given how the moonlight was visible at the entrance.

Lucina was still in pain and naked, and realized she was stuck to the cave's ceiling, her limbs held tightly by this... slime.

"... of course..." she mumbled, her voice was incredibly weak.

The slime was strangely warm now, but her exposed skin was bit by the cold, and it didnt help that her hands and feet were numb. She hated feeling so helpless. Strands of her long blue hair fell on the side of her neck and shoulders, her small breasts hanging freely and discovered to the chilly air.

As if it were a mere act of sadism for after she woke up, the jelly-like mass began to move again, as it already covered her waist down, it seemed to continue where it left off, much to Lucina's dismay.

And thus she started to feel in agonizing detail how that slimy thing pried her open like a flower and pushed itself into her vagina, with a startling smoothness. It just started out small and thin, and tortuously slow it slipped in more of itself, stretching her soft inner walls as if they were nothing.

Lucina was gasping, trying to keep cool, but it was tough when it wasn't merely satisfied with entering her vagina. They way it moved was squeezing her clit and rubbing her folds in a way it shouldn't be possible, as if inside that mucous mass there were a complex assemble of muscles designed for such specific actions. She didn't understand it, and it wouldn't seem like she'd have any choice on whether she wished to stay or not to find out.

She moaned weakly, feeling how that mass kept playing with her helpless clit as more of that slime slid with relative ease between her buttocks. She could also feel a painful pressure forcing its way right under her clit. It was like a tiny worm-like tentacle crawling its way inside her urethra, and she could not fight it.

"Get it out... get out...!" she groaned, feeling how in spite of having nowhere else to go, more of that slime was pumping into her sullied cunt. It was moving within her, as if it pulsed into her with such fluidity and sexual force it was sending chills down her spine, as if it somehow attempted to please her sexually.

And she hated to think of it. It couldn't be. She would not feel pleasure from such a terrible act. It would eventually cease and leave her be. It already raped her enough for the shame to sting for a lifetime. It'd be over soon.

Soon she realized how wrong she's been as the viscous mass that spread her cheeks was currently slipping thin tendrils into her anus. Her breath hitched as she felt the watery tentacles gradually began to open their way into her, stretching her asshole with leisure. The stimuli on her clit was also making her skinny frame tremble, ripping pitiful moans out of her.

And then, after long minutes of tortuous teasing, it happened. Her whole body tensed as she gasped, as her anus was sufficiently lubricated to allow entrance to more of that thick amorphous mass of slime, she felt jolts quiver throughout her loins in spite of the pain, her insides twitched around that slime that kept forcing itself into her.

Lucina cried and meekly struggled, overwhelmed by the unwanted sensations, how wrong it felt to have her body so thoroughly defiled and worse of all: being forced to enjoy what was being done to her.

"Nnghh, no more, please, no more! It's enough..." she pleaded, as if it's somehow would listen to her words, as if it'd pay mind to them in case it did understand, but deep down she knew it was useless. Reasoning was useless.

Yet, after it succeeded entering her asshole, the blob was seemingly not satisfied.

She kept begging and crying, yet the monster never stopped, it only continued to venture on Lucina's bodily reactions without a glint of hesitation. It squeezed her clit hard, the tentacle in her urethra started to thrust in and out. Lucina was pretty sure that this made her soil herself, but alas, she couldn't really tell, as the whole monster was made of some sort of liquid. It clearly didn't care.

The copious amount that had been filling the entirety of her vagina was now drilling with persistence into her deepest, prying the sore flesh of her cervix open and like a punch in she gut she felt it penetrate somewhere it was not supposed to be. Drenched in cold sweat she began to panic. Was it actually entering into her womb now?

"D-don't! You can't go in there... gaAA-Aahh!" It was so strange to feel it slush into that place, so alien and untouched, now claimed by that thick goop.

And that wasn't all. In her asshole, it also started to swim deeper still, little by little, invading her intestines at an agonizing pace, the shift in her guts making her feel so sick and wrong, it felt like an eternity before Lucina was sure she could sense it pilling up inside her stomach. Within minutes, she started to feel painfully bloated.

The blob was apparently bigger than Lucina remembered, as it had invaded up to her hips and now getting past the middle of her back. The mass extended to start touching her perky breasts, sensitive because of the exposure to the cool air. Lucina didn't pay too much attention to it once she looked down to her abdomen. A grave mistake.

Like the watery body it was, the blob just slipped past anywhere with relative ease. Her urethra, vagina and anus were being filled by that dreadful slime, stretching her slow and wide. And now that it was nesting inside her, to Lucina's dread, her belly was bulging out unnaturally, as if she had several meals at once. Seeing this only made her more distressed, she couldn't stop sobbing and her stomach was cramping so badly, the mass that rubbed her swollen clit was just a minor comfort she couldn't believe she welcomed.

Lucina was getting tired to struggle or scream, she could only helplessly watch in silent horror how the blob kept pumping her stomach and womb full of its thick slime, it built that awful pressure on her loins, threatening to bring her closer to the edge again. Her groin was pulsing in anticipation.

It was moving over her head now. Lucina shivered when she felt that mucous wetness trail over her ears, sliding down her face... Instinctively she kept her jaw shut and met with the slime's imposing strength trying to pry her mouth open. She couldn't resist as it filtered through the corners of her lips and coerced her trembling mouth to accept the generous slime.

Its flavor could only be described as salty and it lacked odor, it slipped in easily over her unwilling tongue in spite of her groans of protest. There was only so much she could think about its taste as it forced itself down her throat, Lucina had no choice but to swallow continuously, and to her horror, she was unable to stop swallowing, as her mouth was kept open, and the slush of slime was seemingly endless, just pouring abundantly into her throat.

It effectively controlled her screams, although now they were reduced to mere muffled moans. Soon enough the mass of slime forcing itself into her gorge met with the slime already in her stomach, stuffing poor Lucina even more.

Lucina could barely breathe through her nose, she wasn't sure how, and she was already at her limit. The blob was continuously flowing and squeezing into every crevice of her body. It managed to drag another painful orgasm out of her, and she felt her body involuntarily tense around her invader.

And yet still, the slime was finding new ways to violate the princess's body. As if the dull ache she's been feeling for a while in her nipples as they were pulled and massaged by that mass...

Needle-like tendrils have injected themselves into her hard nipples, and started pumping something inside. Lucina noted with alarm... were her breasts swelling? Was the slime actually just fucking her nipples too?

It didn't stop there. As it started to mess with her breasts, Lucina moaned through the slime when it started to enter her ear holes and nostrils as well.

It was by far the strangest sensation, her whole body spasmed violently and she started to feel lightheaded for the lack of oxygen, however, for some reason after having all her respiratory ducts clogged with slime, she suddenly found out that she could indeed 'breathe' through it. It didn't remove the sensation of constantly choking, but Lucina wasn't going to die any time soon, it seemed.

She despaired. Death would have been much better than... this.

The mucous mass didn't settle with just filling all the little remaining spaces, it was actually thrusting into all her tiny holes with the same rhythmic pumps as it was doing with every previous hole. Didnt help that her clit already felt numb with over-stimulation, yet it the merciless filling of all her holes enticed her body enough to tremble through another prolonged orgasm.

Lucina was about to faint, her mind couldn't take this inhuman humiliation anymore...

... But just when it seemed impossible that it could get any farther, the blob kept proving Lucina wrong. As her ears were so deeply plugged that all she could hear was the gushing sound of the slime moving inside. The versatile goop managed to filter deeper within her eardrums, and for a frantic moment she was taken over by a violent sensation of vertigo and she truly felt like dying right there.

It only lasted for a few seconds, as it suddenly got very quiet inside her head, delightful even.

Lucina could feel it inside her brain, toying with her head, quite literally. Her muscles twitched uncontrollably until her thoughts began to swim blissfully away from any of her previous worries. It felt like she was drifting into a sea of pleasure. She moaned with abandon as her eyes fluttered to the unending sensation of slime gushing in and out of her throat and nose, it just didn't feel disgusting anymore for some reason.

It had finally taken over Lucina completely.

She just lost every remaining ounce of reason and inhibition, her poor mind was forced to give in to sexual ecstasy. The blob was her master now.

It felt incredible. It traveled all throughout her holes freely and Lucina reveled on it, her body had become so receptive to that pleasure that she craved to be filled even more, she even rocked her hips mindlessly against the slime that wrecked her three holes from beneath, she wanted even more of it inside her guts, inside her womb and her bladder; couldn't get enough of it. The blob was happy to oblige.

She could also feel how big her breasts have gotten over the course of the past few minutes. Her once small perky nipples had swollen up considerably and her milk ducts widened because of the finger-thick tentacles that penetrated them. Once the blob seemed to be satisfied, it withdrew completely from her chest, leaving her tits to leak that dense slime. They had been pumped full of slime too, so her breasts have grown about six times their original size; now they hung heavily from the gravity.

Not only that, but the slime-filled womb and stomach distended her belly to the point where it looked like Lucina was pregnant with overdue triplets. With how the blob rocked her body back and forth, her enlarged breasts swung obscenely along her deformed belly under her body, Lucina moaned idiotically through the slime fucking her throat.

To her delight, she could feel the blob pulsing all the way through her body, from her nose and mouth down to her loins, traveling in and out of her freely. There was no space left in her system where the slime hadn't trespassed.

After relentless hours, it seemed like the slime tired of her as Lucina's limbs were freed and she was softly lowered to the ground. She lay there blissed out as the slime kept inside her body would gradually leave her holes.

Lucina was riddled in spams as each of her abused holes oozed thick slime, until it eventually cleared her throat enough for her to hear her own voice.

She was unable to form words, Lucina was nothing but a moaning mess as her mind was still a mush. and there was still slime moving inside her belly, somehow continued to entice her more.

Lazily her numb arms started to move over her body, where the itch of emptiness begged to be quenched. The blob was continuously moving in and out of her vagina and anus, but it somehow lost interest in her urethra and left it gaping there ignored. Unthinking, Lucina's left finger went to find that hole and with the traces of slime the entry of her middle finger in her urethra was greatly facilitated, so she wasted no time to start fucking the puffy hole with gusto. She whimpered in relief, at ease that she got rid of that itch, her slobbering tongue was hanging out in delight.

Her right hand then traveled over her distended belly, she could feel the blob still shifting in her guts, and then she found her leaking right tit, another small hole itching to be filled again. She only thought of fingering her opened nipple, and it accepted her finger with the same ease as her urethra. It was soft, wet and warm inside, and it tingled her so pleasantly. Lucina's mind was so far gone that she couldn't see how any of this was unnatural, she just liked to appease the need to have all her little holes fucked.

She giggled dumbly, her fingers fucked her more deeply as she felt the slime in her womb and intestines quiver so deliciously, she could just sense that something incredible would soon happen and it'd make her feel even better.

Within the minute, the blob started to make her body expel large quantities of gelatin-like eggs from her vagina and anus, as if she was giving birth. They were all about as big as a fist each, but Lucina was screaming and climaxing so hard that it didn't feel painful at all. All her energy just went straight into birthing those eggs, until it emptied her belly completely.

It took long hours to end it all, Lucina had passed out minutes before it was over, but she passed out with her eyes rolled far back in her skull, with a stupid smile on her face. The eggs rapidly started to hatch and join into a new being.

Unaware of it, she was about to get ravished by the slime again, but something sparkled out of the blue and stopped it, violently ending its life.

0-0-0

"Please hang in there, Lucina…"

Robin was trying to hold up the princess, but it was hard to keep a straight face when Lucina's entire body was covered in that mucous-like substance. Tharja, who had been the sorceress who vanished the creature just walked in and started with detachment the scene. It was hard to notice that Lucina looked quite battered, even bloated in places she shouldn't be. Lucina's eyes were open but she didn't seem to be listening.

"I don't think she'll be answering any time soon. She's been exhausted by _that thing_." Tharja deadpanned.

"What was it trying to do? Eat her?"

"Breed her."

The tactician felt like she wanted to throw up. "Ah… Then w-what—"

Tharja sighed. "She'll be fine as long as we properly purge her body and don't let her father see her like this. She just needs plenty of rest." Robin couldn't really grasp her head around this situation, and Tharja was right: they couldn't let Chrom know about this, not to mention that it happened because she was unable to save back then.

She looked again at Lucina's defiled body, Robin shuddered thinking that this might as well could've happened to her. She didn't know if to feel thankful or guilty for that. They carried the unconscious princess out of the cave, they'd patch her up and clothe her before anyone else would see her like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to the perverts who read all the way through and jacked off: you're about as nasty as I am. Your mom is not going to be proud. cheers.


End file.
